


Truth Serum and Wisdom Teeth

by Valkyrie_of_Eyre



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_of_Eyre/pseuds/Valkyrie_of_Eyre
Summary: What if David and Patrick were still just business partners when David helped Patrick recover from surgery?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 40
Kudos: 165





	Truth Serum and Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I love tropes and I love truth serum. This ficlet is sheer indulgence, folks!

David led his business partner over to the couch. Patrick, high on meds, sat on the arm and stared up at David. “I’m so hungry David.” 

The word “hungry” reminded Patrick of a song from his childhood. “I’m a hungry hungry hipooooo,” he crooned. 

David’s eyes went wide, and he swallowed a smile. 

Patrick liked David’s smile. He had nice lips. Patrick had never seen lips like David’s. Patrick wondered what they would feel like against his skin. David’s skin was so beautiful. David had such nice bones. Patrick stared at David’s face. He could see Johnny in the coloring and the jut of the eyebrows. In the cheekbones. And he could see Moira in the refined nose and the flash of eye and the dramatic movements. David was so pretty. Striking, really. Handsome.

“Why are you so handsome?”

David’s face lit up and clamped down at the same time. Patrick had never looked at him so openly before. There had always been a good energy between them, but they had always kept things professional.

Patrick stood and stepped close to David. “Look at your skin. It’s perfect.”

Patrick took his big sturdy hand and placed it on David’s face, caressing over the cliff of cheekbone and rubbing it down across the cheek and stubble and sharp jaw. 

“And your lips. I’ve never seen lips like yours. Like a _tilde_.”

“A what? _ ”  _

“A _tilde_. It’s from Spanish.” Patrick inched his thumb to the left and stroked the edge of David’s lips. 

“I didn’t take Spanish,” David said while his mind did backflips. Caressing the lips of your business partner was not correct. David’s heart raced.

Patrick moved his face closer and closer to David’s as his eyes fluttered closed.

“O-kay. Let’s get you settled.” David side-stepped Patrick and ushered him in the direction of the bed. He helped Patrick lie down, placing him on the bed and lifting Patrick’s legs onto the comforter.

Patrick reached up and grabbed David, pulling him down. 

“I want to hold you.” 

Patrick reached his arms around David and pulled him tight.

David could not keep the smile off his face, no matter how hard he tried to bite it back. He had dreamed about this hundreds of times, wondered how it would feel to have Patrick’s arms around him, had been desperate to touch Patrick and pull him close and drink him in. 

And here he was with Patrick’s arms around him, saying lovely things. Did Patrick really find David handsome? David was sure Patrick had been about to kiss him, after he had stroked David’s mouth. Did Patrick really want David, or was it the drugs? For years, David had desired Patrick from afar, wistfully, resigned to the knowledge that he was not Patrick’s type. Patrick dated men from his baseball league. 

And yet, David was sure he had seen something in Patrick’s eyes as Patrick called him beautiful. It had looked like more than delirium. 

Patrick stirred, pulling David closer, practically pulling David on top of himself. 

“Is this okay?,” David wondered. He felt good that he had not let Patrick kiss him, that had been the right thing to do, but were there consent issues with cuddling, too? Patrick’s arms around him felt so amazing, sturdy, strong, and purposeful. With a sigh, David disentangled himself. 

*

Hours later, Patrick stirred. His head felt heavy and his stomach felt empty. Blinking to consciousness, Patrick remembered why he felt like he had been hit by a train. His eyes scanned the room and landed on David. He felt relief and apprehension, which was a strange cocktail. Very strange. It made Patrick nervous. 

“Uh oh. What did I say?” he asked himself. Had he told David about the massive crush he’d had on him since the day they met? He hoped not. David dated model types, not youth pastors. Would David treat him differently if he learned of Patrick’s crush?

David noticed that Patrick was awake and walked over, sitting on the bed by Patrick’s side. 

“Good morning sunshine.”

David’s face was kind, not mocking, which gave Patrick some courage. Maybe he hadn’t said anything embarrassing.

“Those were some good meds, huh?” David was smiling, but there was something behind his eyes that Patrick couldn’t place. That did not bode well.

Patrick’s shoulders sagged and he dropped his head into his hands. “What did I say?” he mumbled into his palms.

“Well...you were very hungry.” 

Patrick looked up. That was okay. 

“You sang a song that included the verse “I’m a hungry hungry hippo.”

Patrick groaned and lowered his face back into his hands. That was not ideal.

“You called me handsome?” David’s voice grew more tentative, and Patrick stilled, face cradled in his palms but suspended with tension. David continued. “You said I had perfect skin. And you, um, placed your hand on my face.” 

Patrick slowly lifted his head from his hands, a look of horror on his face. “I---” his voice trailed off. “Anything else?” 

“There was one thing. You pulled me onto the bed and wrapped your arms around me and told me you wanted to hold me.”

Patrick’s eyes grew round. “I’m sorry,” he choked out. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from David’s. 

“And you tried to kiss me.” 

At this, Patrick groaned loudly and dropped his head into his hands for the third time. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled again.

David sat without saying anything for several moments, before clearing his throat.

“Did you… is that something you wanted…? Want?”

“David, that was not professional of me and I am so sorry I put you through that.” Patrick paused. “Um, did we? Kiss?”

“No,” David responded. “I… didn’t think that would be fair. I didn’t want to take advantage of you. In your delicate state.”

“Take advantage of me?” Patrick’s brain was stuck on that phrase. The meaning just wasn’t clicking.

“Did, was, is that something--” Patrick stared into David’s eyes, confused and searching for answers. 

“I figured it was just the meds. I didn’t want you to wake up with regrets. I know I’m not your type, or whatever.” David swept the last words away with a flick of his wrist.

“You’re my type,” Patrick whispered. 

“I am?” 

“ _You_ are my type.” 

David rolled his head around, shook out his shoulders, rubbed his lips. “What about those sports people?”

“Placeholders.” 

“But they’re nothing like me!”

“Yeah, I know. _Nobody_ is like you. That was always the problem.”

“Oh.” David’s face spread into a smile he tried to cover with his hands. 

Patrick leaned forward. “Is that something YOU want?” he asked seriously. 

David scrunched his eyes closed and nodded emphatically. “Yes. I want that very much.” 

Patrick tried to move closer toward David, but groaned. The painkillers were wearing off and everything hurt. He eased himself back onto the pillow. 

David scooted closer, patting the air around Patrick’s body, unsure where to place his hands. Patrick reached forward and captured David’s right, then looked into David’s eyes to confirm his permission. After years of professional distance, even holding hands seemed elicit. 

Smiling gently, David squeezed Patrick’s hand in his and, on an impulse, brought it briefly to his lips. Patrick’s face broke into a charmed smile. “David,” he whispered. 

“Can I kiss you?” David asked, tentatively. “Will I hurt you?”

“I don’t care.”

David leaned down and brushed his lips against Patrick’s. 

“I’ve wanted you to do that for two years,” Patrick murmured. 

“Um…”

“So how long have you liked me?” Patrick asked, a cocky tilt to his head where it lay nestled against the pillow.

“That is classified,” David deflected, looking away but unable to hide his smile.

“It’s an environment.”

“What?” David looked at Patrick in confusion. 

“That’s when I first noticed you. When you told me your store would be an environment.”

David just stared at Patrick with his mouth open. 

“The seven voicemails didn’t hurt,” Patrick continued smugly. 

Now that his secret was out, Patrick felt free. Comfortable. He told himself for years that it would mess things up at work if he told David how he felt. Instead, it felt right, like all the cylinders were clicking into place. Patrick couldn’t stop smiling.

“Well I did _not_ like you at our first meeting. You were very snippy.”

“You made me feel reckless.”

David paused to consider this before continuing. “ _But_ I cared what you thought. I... respected you, your opinion, right away.” David picked his words carefully. “I was used to feeling attraction for good-looking people. When I met you was the first time I had ever felt respect.”

“Thank you. So, when did you start to like me?”

“When I walked back into Ray’s that afternoon and saw your ass in those tight jeans.”

Now it was Patrick’s turn to sit there with his mouth open in surprise. 

“Really?”

  
“Kind of? I thought you were cute. You filled out my business form for me. And you teased me. I wasn’t sure _what_ I thought about you.”

“When were you sure? Um, I mean if you are sure.”

“Oh I’m sure.”   
  


Patrick grinned.

“When you told me you were going to get the money. That’s when I knew I liked you. Like that.” 

“Two years,” Patrick mused. Then in a louder voice he asked David “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought I wasn’t your type. First I thought you probably liked girls. And then you started dating Carter, then Pete, then Andy… I thought sporty guys were your type. Why get hurt?”

“I thought I wasn’t your type.” 

“I don’t have a type. But I like _you_. Probably more than I would be telling you if you hadn’t touched my face and called me handsome three hours ago.” 

“Hey.” Patrick shifted the mood with that one syllable. “Will you kiss me again?” 

David smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Patrick’s, still soft but purposeful now. When David pulled back, he smiled wider.

Patrick reached his fingers up toward David’s mouth. “Can I?”

  
David nodded uncertainly.

Patrick traced his index finger gently over David’s lips, then dropped his hand and sighed deeply. “I’ve wanted to do that for 2 years.” 

David squeezed the hand he still held in his and shook his head at the sweetness of it all. Patrick’s eyes drifted shut.

Suddenly, he opened them again. “Hey David? I figured it out. Your lips are like a tilde.” 

“Here we go again,” David muttered, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as ever to my Rosebuddies.


End file.
